nicks_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
One Minute Brawl 65:Batman Beyond VS Spiderman 2099
Welcome to ONE MINUTE BRAWL! We have had quite a few oddball matchups since our first battle way back in October/November. But now we have, Batman Beyond, the protector of Neo Gotham. and Spider-Man 2099, the futuristic web warrior. These 2 are the futuristic variations of 2 of the most popular comic book characters there are. Now before we get this brawl started, I did want to mention something that is VERY important. It is a fact that Spider-Man 2099 DOESN'T have spidey sense. With that out of the way, LETS GET TO THIS FIGHT! The Fight Location:Neo Gotham Time:11:00 PM BB was on his daily patroll, keeping watch over Neo Gotham. When SM99 flew by on a web and landed in front of him. The 2 exchanged glances. Then BB said "Who are you"? "Joker's new lacky"? SM99 elbowed BB back and said "I'm no one's lacky". NOW TO PREDICT THE FUTURE! LETS GO! SM99 shot a web, but it was deflected by BB's batarang. Then BB threw another that hit SM99 and knocked him off of the building. SM99 began to free-fall while BB flew down after him with his glider. The 2 punched each other in the face untill they both crashed into the ground. BB got up and SM99 got up and prepared a strike. BB countered the strike and kicked SM99 in the gut. SM99 got mad and lost control of his powers. He began shooting webs everywhere. BB ducked behind a fence and waited untill SM99 turned his back. Then BB ran over and punched him in the back of the head. Then SM99 retaliated with a knee to the gut. BB was knocked back a bit, but he ran forward and did a jumping kick that knocked SM99 into a store through a glass window. BB ran over and SM99 summoned the symbiote suit. BB stopped in his tracks and looked around as the symbiote suit's power was feeding off the life-force of many living things. Then BB called in his Batmobile. He used it to ram the symbiote suit and disrupted it's feeding. Then BB threw a batarang that hit and stunned SM99. BB ran over and threw a batarang behind SM99. Then he shot a cable at SM99 that wrapped around his neck. The cable attached to the flying batarang and pulled SM99. It didn't break his neck, but he got slammed into a building from the force it was thrown by. BB ran over as SM99 got up and he shot a web that tied up BB's hands. But BB activated his shock field and shocked the webs off before SM99 could try a combo attack. Then BB clawed SM99 across the face. SM99 got pissed off and kicked BB back a little bit. Then he tied BB to the ceiling with webs and even dropped part of the ceilling so that it would fall and crush him. BB used his shock field again to free himself, then he landed next to SM99. The 2 fought hand to hand and were quite equal. Untill finally, BB saw the piece he was tied to about to fall. He tricked SM99 into webbing himself. Then he ran as the large stone fell on SM99. SM99 came out, hurt badly, but alive. He walked over to BB and tried to punch him in the face. But his hand was caught and then BB twisted his hand and broke it. SM99 hobbled back a little and ran towards BB once again. This time he went for a kick to the chest. BB caught his foot and then broke it. SM99 tried to hobble with just his one leg and he went for one more attack. He jumped high into the air and tried to headbutt BB. BB caught him and began to shock him with his shock field. Then as he was shocking him, BB broke SM99's neck. KO! Reasoning: Now, before there's any raging. Let me say 1 thing. Spidey Sense is OP as HELL. BUT, Spider-Man 2099 DOESN'T HAVE SPIDEY SENSE. In Death Battle, the only reason Spider-Man beat Batman was because of Spidey Sense. Without it, Batman would have won. It's the same for their future counterparts. But since Spider-Man 2099 doesn't have it to begin with, this alone made it an equal fight. Spider-Man 2099 is more combat-oriented than Batman Beyond. But he's not really that smart and gets angry WAY too quickley. His anger only hurt him as Batman Beyond WAS trained by Batman himself to not give in to anger. In turn, Spider-Man 2099's anger only prolonged the inevitable. Now you'll probably ask: "What about the symbiote suit Dio"? "Isn't that strong enough to beat Batman Beyond"? My answer is... yes, it could. HOWEVER, none of the Spider-Men have enough experience using it draw out it's full power. You would also have to consider how the suit would only drain Spider-Man 2099's energy further without substance to sustain it. In the end, it comes down to Batman Beyond having something to either counter, overpower, or equal anything Spider-Man 2099 could throw at him. If this was Batman Beyond versus Spider-Man, then BB would lose due to Spidey Sense being SO FRICKEN OP. But even Spidey Sense couldn't warn Spider-Man 2099 of his fate. He almost won this match. But Batman Beyond's luck pulled through in a snap. (Get it?) The Winner Is: Batman Beyond NEXT TIME Well, if you'd check my checklist... It would say that Chuck Nooris versus John Cena is next. However, John Cena is NOWHERE NEAR strong enough to beat Chuck. In other words, its a complete stomp and a half for Chuck. And I'm not doing Chuck versus Segata either. (The fight would just drag on. Even Screwattack couldn't pick a winner from the 2) Because of this, there will be an unannounced fight after this one. I'm not even revealing it. You'll have to wait untill the page is made. (It'll be worth the suspence in the end) Category:One Minute Brawls Category:Fights